


Breath Of Life

by Houndsof221b



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Standing at the street corner once again, to wait for a customer, Eggsy gets picked up by Harry Hart, a rich, good-looking vampire that seems to develop a soft spot for human Eggsy that sells his blood and body to get money for his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

Eggsy hadn't had much choice. It was either letting his family starve or becoming one of the lowliest people in the world. A bloodwhore. Getting bitten for money.  
But when it came to his family, Eggsy did what was necessary to keep them alive and take care of them. 

It wasn't usual for men to be in that 'business', because it more often were women that either volunteered for the few perks it brought with it or were basically forced into it. And even the female vampires either went for female bloodwhores or had their own donor living with them.  
The perks of it were the feelings of getting bitten, no pain, but pure bliss and ecstasy; and the lucky ones get to work in fancy bars and hotels where rich and good looking vampires attend and getting an appropriate compensation for the work they do.  
The downsides are obvious. Addiction to the bite, living life in a blur and having to give away the pure essence that keeps one alive and if the “customer” isn't careful and can't control themself, one might also be a goner in a matter of seconds, bleeding out the last ounce of blood that might still be in the body in some dark alleyway, but at least it's painless. 

And the only good thing Eggsy experienced was the high, nothing else.  
He had also promised himself not to get addicted, to get out and find something else if he must, but soon he had no control over it anymore.  
His body was craving the bite, everything else seemed unimportant, he only wanted the next rush.  
So he stood at the street corner again, it was obviously night and it was freezing, but knowing that a lot of vampires passed here all the time, he waited.  
It was easy spotting and recognizing vampires, even though they obviously looked human, they didn't feel human. They have this sort of aura surrounding them that clearly gives them away as vampires if you know what to look for. For most people that don't know what they are, they just feel very alluring to them. 

Vampires came and took the young, pretty girls next to him, but not him and soon he grew frustrated. He started shaking, not just from the cold but from the withdrawal as well.  
Eggsy was used to it, though. He only really ever got the old and disgusting ones, that are too ashamed to admit they are into boys and so end up taking young things from the street that are in need of money and the bite.  
And usually Eggsy wouldn't have sex with them, but most of the time he was just too far gone to even care and it often gets him a little more money than he would for just feeding.

It was only an hour now until the sun would go up and Eggsy was about to give up and go to some place else, that dark, shabby bar that he would only go to as an absolute last resort, because it was only frequented by the scum of the earth.  
And in the same moment he was about to walk away, a black car stopped in front of him.  
He couldn't look inside, because the windows were also tinted black, but then the backseat window started to roll down.  
In there sat an older good-looking man, well vampire, and from everything Eggsy could tell, rich. Obviously it was an expensive car, he had a chauffeur and the suit he wore looked bespoke. It was not his usual clientele and not the sort of vampire that normally came around here.  
“Are you free?”, the man then spoke, tilting his head a little to the side. For a moment Eggsy didn't respond, this whole situation right now seemed weird.  
“Unless you are already finished for today, then-”, the stranger spoke again when he noticed that Eggsy hesitated, but Eggsy interrupted him quickly: “No, no, I'm free.”  
“Then get in.”  
His customer rolled up the window again and Eggsy opened the door.  
No matter how bad his feeling was, the promise of the bite made him forget all about it and he immediately got into the car.  
“My name is Harry Hart.”, the man then said after Eggsy was seated next to him.  
“Eggsy, Eggsy Unwin.”, he introduced himself.

Eggsy then started to unzip and take off his jacket as the car started driving.  
“What are you doing?”, Harry asked, seeming a little confused.  
“Taking off my jacket, so you can have any vein you want.”, Eggsy replied nonchalantly.  
“You really think we're going to do this here? What kind of man do you think I am?”, Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at the boy with a strange fascination.  
Eggsy stopped undressing. He didn't answer the question, about what kind of man Eggsy thinks Harry is, because while he had a good feeling about him, that he wasn't going to try some weird stuff on him or hurt him, he couldn't be sure. 

“It's been a while since you had your last bite, am I right?”, Harry stated more than asked and again Eggsy didn't want to answer, after all it seemed like he already knew the answer.  
“I always wonder how young people like you end up in such a career. It's easy money, I get that, but not very honorable and in these days it's so much easier to find a proper job with a little effort...”, Harry kept on talking and with each word Eggsy became increasingly angry. He didn't want to be rude and possibly ruin one of the best deals he's had in a while.  
“But then again, the youth of today doesn't really care about anything anymore.”, Harry added and for Eggsy, that was the last straw.  
“Shut the fuck up! You know nothing about me or my life! You think I don't care about anything and do this for fun? 'Cause I don't, I have my reasons and they are none of your fucking business!”, he yelled at Harry Hart and as soon as the last word left his lips, Eggsy thought he had screwed up and he was going to get kicked out of the car any second now.  
But instead Harry started talking again: “You're right. I don't know you and I don't know anything about your life. I apologize.”  
This took Eggsy by surprise. He just yelled at the man and he apologizes?  
“Alright...”, he then says after a few seconds of silence. “Where we gonna go then?”, he wanted to know, still a little pissed off. Even though Eggsy wouldn't mind a hotel room for once, he got impatient, his little outburst made him realize ho much he needed his drug.  
“I am staying at a hotel nearby.”, Harry simply replied. 

They drove a little while longer in silence and Eggsy could hardly sit still. He needed a distraction.  
“You don't look like the kinda man that just picks up people off the streets, though.”, Eggsy then started, trying to initiate a conversation again to distract himself and find out a little more about the man sitting next to him.  
“I mean, I'm not complaining, you're an attractive man, probably filthy rich and also you don't seem like you're into weird shit, but something just doesn't seem right here.”, he added, now looking at Harry, but Harry didn't look at him.  
“You're right, my tastes are usually a little more... refined.”, he answered and Eggsy could have sworn that there was a hint of a smile on his lips.  
“But I am in a bit of a hurry today and you seemed available.”, he explained.  
“Then why not just do it in the car if you're in a hurry?”, Eggsy asked further, he was raising his brows.  
“Because after all, I still have manners and standards, my dear.”, now he turned to him and he was looking at Eggsy like he was his next meal, which basically, he was. 

Soon after they arrived at the hotel and when they got out, Eggsy's jaw basically dropped. This was the poshest and most expensive looking hotel he's ever seen.  
Now he was sure, Harry Hart had money. And if he's lucky he might get out of it with a little extra today. 

As they walked through the lobby, Eggsy noticed that this hotel must be filled with vampires, because all the people that they passed on the way to the elevator were definitely not human.  
When they reached the elevator and the doors opened, the concierge asked them which floor they needed to go to.  
“Penthouse”, Harry answered.  
“Of course, penthouse.”, Eggsy mumbled under his breath in response. 

Once they reached the top floor and got into Harry's room, Eggsy flopped down onto the bed and just stared at Harry.  
Obviously Harry was in charge here about how things are done, so he waited for instructions.  
“How much do you charge?”, Harry then asked as he took of his suit jacket.  
“200 for just the bite, if you want more, you gotta pay more.”, he answered.  
Harry got out his wallet and handed him the cash.  
“Just the bite for me tonight, as I said before, I'm in a bit of a rush.”, Harry then said while rolling up the sleeves of his white dress shirt.  
“Alright, then how do you want it?”, Eggsy wanted to know, taking his jacket off again.  
“Wrist or neck or...”, Eggsy trailed off with a smile, most wanted the neck, but sometimes when sex is involved, he also lets them bite the femoral artery in the upper thigh, close to the pelvis.  
Now he looked at Harry and it was the first time he really took him in. For his age he still looked fit and strong, his rolled up sleeves showed off his muscular arms and he realized how attractive he actually he is.

“The neck, please.”, Harry said as formal as he had been before.  
Most vampires that were shortly before feeding lost their composure a bit in the excitement, but not Harry.  
Eggsy now also took off his shirt to not stain it and also to grant Harry easier access to his jugular vein.  
Harry came closer to the bed now and stopped in front of the boy, looking him up and down again.  
“Like what you see?”, Eggsy asks cockily with a grin in his face.  
“Very much so.”, Harry honestly answered as he sat down next to Eggsy on the edge of the bed.  
Eggsy's heart starts to beat faster now in anticipation, but also of the sudden realization of how close Harry suddenly was to him. Their thighs were touching and he could feel the heat of his body.  
“May I?”, Harry then asked and Eggsy thought he was referring to biting him, but that's not what he did. He reached over and grabbed his thigh and swiftly, and without any real effort, pulled Eggsy onto his lap, so Eggsy was now straddling the vampire.  
Eggsy's breathing got faster.  
“Please, do it. I need it.”, he whispered as he grabbed onto Harry's shirt.  
“As you wish.”, Harry whispered back.  
Eggsy closed his eyes and leaned his head to the side a little and the next thing he felt was the sting of the teeth in his neck and then the wave of ecstasy that came over him.  
More or less involuntarily, Eggsy started grinding into Harry and letting out a moan and he almost immediately felt himself getting hard and wanting more than just the bite, even though that was strange for him, because he was usually not the one who sought out the sexual part in this business, but somehow, with Harry, it was different.

Harry grabbed Eggsy by the hair and pulled his head back more, but steadied him with his other arm around his waist, pulling him close to his own body.  
“Oh, fuck...”, Eggsy let out between some more moans and sighs and grinding closer into Harry.  
He could feel that Harry was also hard now and he hoped that Harry might reconsider and have sex with him even though “he was in a rush”.  
But only shortly after that thought, Harry pulled away from Eggsy, licking the last drop of blood off his neck. The wounds closed almost immediately again, leaving only two little pink dots between some others on his neck.  
Eggsy now opened his eyes again to look at Harry and for a few seconds they only looked into each others eyes, both panting a little.  
Harry swallowed hard before speaking: “If you want you can stay here a little longer, ride out your high.”  
Eggsy hardly registered what he said and it took some time to process it.  
“Oh, alright, thanks bruv.”, he finally brought out and slowly got up from Harry, standing in front of him with shaky legs. 

“You should probably sleep a little now, Eggsy.”, Harry told him, still sitting and looking up to the boy, and even through the haze in Eggsy's brain, he couldn't help but notice the caring undertone in his voice. He wondered if Harry spoke to all his bloodwhores that way or if Eggsy was the exception.  
After that Harry got up and got dressed again, Eggsy now sat on the bed again, but this time right in the middle, leaned against the headboard and watching Harry intently.  
He moved with such grace and such a perfect posture that Eggsy felt like a spell was on him and he couldn't stop staring. 

Once Harry was done and ready to leave, he looked at Eggsy once again and then spoke: “I am sure you will find your way out and there will be car waiting for you outside should you need it to drive you to your desired location.”  
Eggsy couldn't understand why he was so nice to him and gave him so much more than he needed and deserved and he just couldn't answer, too much still in a haze and his mind also clouded by new-found admiration that rendered him speechless.  
“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Eggsy.”, Harry said, before opening the door, taking one last glance at the boy in his bed and then closing the door.  
“You too, Harry.”, Eggsy then mumbled before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Walk The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely taken by the vampire, Eggsy seeks out another encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've somewhat settled in Ireland and know my new schedule and all those thing, I should be able to write more regularly again! *crosses fingers*  
> So I hope you enjoy the new chapter and I am very very sorry for the long wait.  
> (I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone wants to volunteer, that would be amazing?)

Sunlight flooded the penthouse when Eggsy woke up again, so he knew that it was around mid-day now and a few hours had passed since Harry left him in his hotel room alone.   
He couldn't believe that Harry would just let him stay here, because now when he looked around, he saw that there were quite a few of Harry's personal possessions lying around.   
Did he trust Eggsy that much that he won't steal anything or did he just not care about his things and what happens to them?  
Eggsy pushed that thought aside and got out of the bed, he still felt a little dizzy from the bite, but in a good way.   
He got his shirt and jacket back on and tried to recall what Harry had said to him before he left and if he remembered correctly, there should be a car waiting outside for him to take him to wherever he wanted. 

But what if he just stayed there and waited for Harry to come back?   
Eggsy couldn't deny that he was strangely fascinated with the man and not just in the way vampires typically exert fascination on humans.   
He wanted to know more about him, what he was doing at the moment that he was in such a rush that he wouldn't have sex with Eggsy even though he was obviously turned on. Why he seemed to trust him that much and why he picked him up in the first place when he could easily have any other bloodwhore he wanted.  
He seriously played with the idea of just staying, but he couldn't do that, he had to go home to his family. Give his mother the money he had just earned and check up on his little sister.   
His mother didn't really know what he was doing to get that money and Eggsy refused to tell her, because she would never understand how he could put himself in such danger for them. However she still worried, a lot. Especially when Eggsy didn't come home a few days in a row, so he knew he couldn't stay. 

He was about to leave the room when he saw one of Harry's things and a smile appeared on his lips because of the genius idea he just had.   
Eggsy went over to the nightstand and grabbed the Rolex that was lying on it and slipped it into his pocket.   
If Harry wanted his watch back, he would come looking for Eggsy and for a man of his standard and probably influence, that shouldn't be a problem.   
And in the case he wouldn't come to retrieve it, Eggsy would certainly be disappointed but then he could at least cash it in to have more money for his family. 

Then Eggsy actually left the hotel room and went back down into the lobby.   
“Mr. Unwin?”, a voice shouted his name as he was about to also leave the building.   
He turned around and saw that a man, definitely human, in a suit came up to him.   
“Mr. Unwin, is it?”, the man asked.   
“Eggsy, yes.”, he answered, it was strange for him that someone called him by his last name as if he was a gentleman, when in reality he was far from it.   
“Mr. Hart told me to drive you wherever you wanted, can I be of assistance?”, he asked him formally and Eggsy thought about it for a second and then decided to say yes, because when does someone like him get the chance to be chauffeured around?  
He got into the car, that must have been the same one as from last night, and gave the man his address. 

When they arrived at his home, Eggsy thanked him and got out.   
He prayed that his mothers boyfriend, Dean, wasn't home, because he would without a doubt make some comment about Eggsy being a rentboy, because he too didn't really know what exactly he was doing, but he wasn't that wrong.   
Lucky for him, he really wasn't in.   
His mum sighed with relieve when she saw Eggsy stepping through the door and his little sister was excited to see him again.   
He gave his mum the money, only taking a twenty for himself and as always she said she didn't need the money but obviously Eggsy knew that that was a lie.   
He then proceeded to sleep a little more in his room, because soon he had to go work again, afterwards he showered and went on his way again to the same spot he met Harry the night before, the Rolex in his pocket again. 

So once again he waited, this time however, not just for any vampire, but for a very specific one.   
But that specific vampire didn't come.   
Again shortly before sunrise another vampire came by whose offer he had to take, otherwise he would go home empty handed and without his daily fix.   
This time it also was how he was used to it, in the alley around the corner from where he always waited.   
He also didn't undress this time, he only ever really did that when they were in a private setting.   
And while he needed it and it released the some endorphins and feelings as every time, it just didn't feel the same as when he was with Harry even though the guy started lightly groping him and it was somewhat pleasant. 

The same thing repeated itself the next few days.   
Harry Hart did not show up and so Eggsy had to go for the next best thing he could find.   
Which most of the time wasn't even the next best thing, but a person he could hardly bear to look at and let him come only close enough so he could be bitten.   
And Eggsy soon realized that he wasn't only addicted to Harry's bite, but somehow to Harry himself and he knew he had to act now before it drove him completely mad. 

Eggsy quickly decided to pay him a visit. He knew where he was staying after all and so he took the initiative.   
The sun was just settling when he got on his way to Harry's hotel. He still knew where it was, which was of great convenience.   
He walked for about an hour until he arrived at the hotel and luckily he knew in which room Harry was staying, so he simply went to the elevator and went up into the penthouse again. 

For a few seconds he just stood in front of Harry's room door and then Eggsy suddenly thought about all the things that could go wrong.   
Maybe Harry doesn't even stay here anymore. Maybe someone else is in that room. Maybe Harry is there, but he'll be so mad at Eggsy for stealing his watch that he will kill him; and not in such a pleasant way as getting the bite.

Nevertheless he knocked at the door. He could hear that someone was moving inside and coming to the door and Eggsy tried to stay as calm as possible.   
And then the door opened and against all odds, Harry Hart now stood in front of Eggsy.   
“Eggsy.”, Harry said and he seemed visibly surprised.   
“Can I come in?”, Eggsy asked instead of greeting him.   
Harry opened the door farther and stepped aside so Eggsy could step in.   
“Are you so desperate now, that you come to your clients or do you have a bad conscience for stealing my wrist watch?”, Harry started talking while closing the door and then coming up to the boy.   
Eggsy slowly pulled the watch out of his jacket pocket and held it up to Harry, letting it dangle from one finger.   
“If you really wanted it back you could've come and get it. You know where I work.”, Eggsy said, he tried not to sound nervous, but he didn't even know what he actually wanted here, so he had to improvise now. He only knew that he had to see Harry again. 

“Is that what it is about? Seeing me again?”, Harry then raised an eyebrow.   
“Maybe.”, Eggsy replied all the while keeping eye contact.  
Harry now took the watch from Eggsy and placed it on the table next to him and then stepped another step closer to Eggsy.   
Again, Eggsy was now extremely aware of Harry's presence and he felt his body yearn for the vampire and not even for the bite itself.   
“If it's money you're after, you could have just cashed in the watch, make a lot of money.”, Harry now said and his voice was now more a whisper because they were standing so close.   
“It's not your money I'm after.”, Eggsy answered.   
“What then? Another bite? Because I thought I'd told you that my taste is more sophisticated.”, he retorted.   
“Bullshit, you want me. You wanted me then and you want me now and I'm not just talking about my blood.”, Eggsy said, stepping even closer to Harry and now their chests were almost touching. 

Eggsy's heart started beating faster now as he sank down onto his knees, still not breaking eye contact with Harry, who now just watched him.   
Eggsy started by slowly opening Harry's belt, then the button and the zipper.   
He obviously could've done it faster, but he wanted to drag it out, wanted to make him wait and wanted to make Harry realize how much he actually wanted Eggsy, too.   
His trousers then fell to the floor and Eggsy pulled his briefs down too, very pleased to see that Harry was nearly completely hard.   
Eggsy looked up again while slowly starting to pump Harry's cock.   
“I knew you wanted me.”, Eggsy said with a sly grin.   
And then he started by licking one long, broad stripe up the underside of his cock and then over the tip. Harry let out a deep sigh in response while tangling his fingers into Eggsy's hair.   
Eggsy licked his lips before taking the tip into his mouth and started to gently suck on it, while his hand moved up and down the shaft.   
He took him in further and further until he felt him against the back of his throat while his lips stretched around the wide girth. Eggsy had always been extremely thankful for the lack of a gag-reflex.   
Harry's grip in Eggsy's hair tightened and his breathing became heavier as Eggsy kept working his cock. He had to restrain himself from thrusting into Eggsy's warm wet mouth, because he knew that if he did that, it would all end too quickly.   
But Eggsy had also opened his own trousers now and got himself off as well as Harry. 

“Oh, fuck, Eggsy.”, Harry muttered as he pulled the boy off of him by his hair and up on his feet again.  
Eggsy winced in pain a little, but he couldn't deny that he also enjoyed the pain and roughness.   
Once he was standing again, Harry crashed his lips on his and engulfed him into a passionate, hungry kiss.   
Eggsy now also started to unbutton Harry's shirt and let his hands roam over the vampires soft and hot skin.   
Harry started kissing Eggsy's neck.   
“Do it. I know you want to.”, Eggsy murmured while throwing his head back.   
Without any more hesitation, Harry bit into Eggsy's neck. 

Harry had wanted it indeed as much as Eggsy, because somehow, Eggsy tasted different than all the others. And he couldn't explain why. He'd been around for a long time, but he had never experienced anything like this.   
But it wasn't just his blood that was so alluring, his whole personality.   
He just couldn't shake the feeling that there was so much more to him than just the boy that was in it for the thrill and the high.   
Harry had to find out what it was about the boy. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he really wanted to see him again and also wanted another taste of his blood.  
If Eggsy hadn't showed up when he did, he was sure he would have gone looking for Eggsy, to get what they both wanted. 

Eggsy moaned in pleasure and that noise nearly drove Harry crazy. He needed to stop himself drinking now or he wouldn't be able to do it at all.   
The boys moan turned from a moan to a whimper when the vampire finally let go.  
Deep down Eggsy knew that Harry had actually drunk too much of him, he shouldn't be feeling that high, yet his addiction still craved more. 

For a while they just looked at each other, but then Harry suddenly pushed Eggsy onto the bed and now Eggsy was watching the vampire through half-lidded eyes while Harry first fully undressed and then went around the room and grabbed a bottle of lube from a drawer and then stepped back in front of him.   
Eggsy swallowed hard and his breath quickened as he started to remove his own clothes, but struggled because his hands were shaking and he could hardly move because he was so high.   
Harry knelt in front of him on the bed and helped him out of his clothes and once Eggsy was naked too, Harry was just looking at him, marveling at the boy that was spread out on his bed in front of him. 

“Please, Harry...”, was the only thing Eggsy could mutter and he didn't really know what exactly he wanted. Did he want Harry to fuck him? To bite him again?  
No matter what it was, Eggsy would be more than content with both. 

Harry then squirted some lube on his fingers, coating them thoroughly, before slowly slipping his index finger into Eggsy.   
Eggsy let out a sigh of relief and letting his eyes fall shut.   
And after a while, Harry added another finger and then a third one and Eggsy couldn't take the teasing anymore, he needed all of Harry. Now.   
“Please, Harry...”, he begged again, but this time he added what he actually wanted. “Please fuck me.”  
Eggsy was surprised he still sounded somewhat coherent, even with his dazed mind.  
“Look at me.”, was the only thing Harry answered before Eggsy first felt the sudden emptiness and then the blunt head of Harry's cock.   
“Just keep looking into my eyes, darling boy.”  
Harry's voice sounded soothing and so soft and Eggsy had a hard time keeping his eyes open, the combination of the high and the overwhelming feeling of Harry inside him being nearly too much.   
At first Harry went slow, letting Eggsy get used to his size, but Eggsy wanted more.   
“Fuck me, Harry, just... fuck me.”, he was able to say, before Harry started to quicken his pace and go deeper.   
But it wasn't enough for both of them, so Harry hooked Eggsy's legs over his shoulder to be able to go deeper.   
Now way closer to Eggsy, the boy was able to fist his hands into the vampire's hair, pulling him close and kissing him sloppily. Eggsy just wanted to feel him, all of him.   
But Harry had different plans. He took both of the boy wrists into one hand and pinned them over his head, he wanted to be in control.  
His free hand, he let travel down Eggsy's body, feeling his soft youthful skin under his fingers, before wrapping around the boys cock and starting to jerk him off.   
Now, Eggsy wasn't able to bring out coherent sentences or even words, only moans and other noises and even though Harry was much more composed that him, he still let out moans and noises that sounded dangerously like growls.   
Slowly Eggsy could feel that Harry's thrusts became even faster and more erratic even though he tried to keep his rhythm.   
“Come for me, darling boy.”, Harry whispered breathing heavily.   
Eggsy didn't need to be asked twice, he just let go and came harder than he ever had ever before.  
And while he was riding out his orgasm, he could feel Harry spill himself inside him.   
Harry now let go of Eggsy's wrists and pulled out of him, both of them out of breath.   
Then Harry kissed Eggsy again, this time, surprisingly gentle and soft and as if this was already more than just blood and sex and Eggsy couldn't help but notice that.

Eggsy now felt exhausted and just really wanted to sleep, but he didn't want to, because he wanted to be awake, to be with Harry.   
“Let's get you cleaned up.”, Harry then spoke close to Eggsy's lips and he could have sworn that there was a tiny smile around Harry's lips, so it seemed like he had enjoyed this whole thing, too. 

He then got up and went into another room, which must have been the bathroom, because Harry came back with a wet washcloth.   
The vampire then ran the wet cloth gently all over Eggsy's body and when he reached his arms and the his wrists, he looked at the red marks around them and then into Eggsy's face.   
“I'm sorry about that, it's going to bruise.”, Harry sounded actually apologetic, but Eggsy didn't know why, because he clearly enjoyed it.   
“No need to be sorry, it was fucking great.”, Eggsy then reassured him, a slight slur in his voice, because he kinda doubted that Harry knew how much he actually liked all of it. 

Eggsy's mind started to slightly clear up and now he looked at Harry and took him in completely.   
The disheveled hair that was usually so neat, the slight flush in his face that made him seem more human and the dark look in his eyes that made Eggsy feel as aroused as scared, but there was also something gentle and caring in his look that just made no sense to Eggsy. 

“Well, it won't happen the next time.”, Harry then spoke up again, ripping Eggsy out of his thoughts and for a moment he didn't know what he was talking about.   
“With you, I can't control myself and I don't know why... I am sure you realized that I drank too much. This can't happen again.”, he kept on talking and for a while Eggsy was just quiet, thinking about what he just said.   
“But you don't want this to stop?”, Eggsy asked him surprised, not understanding his sudden change of mind. After all he went from being “not his taste” to “not being able to control himself”.   
“I don't think I could, even if I wanted to. There is just something about you...”, he answered honestly.   
“Good.”, Eggsy only said before kissing him again.   
“You should really rest now, as much as I would love another go.”, Harry whispered when Eggsy released his lips again.   
“What if I don't want to?”, Eggsy answered with a cheeky grin. He actually knew that Harry was right, but that didn't mean he wouldn't try getting at it again.   
“I could always just compel you.”, Harry smiled back and Eggsy just let out a little laugh.   
He laid down on the bed and Harry did the same.   
Eggsy put his head onto Harry's chest and listened to his rhythmic heartbeat that sounded so human.   
“Don't tell me you're going to leave while I'm asleep again and I have to steal some more things from you in return?”, Eggsy mumbled half joking half serious.   
“I won't.”, Harry laughed a little and Eggsy could feel the rumbling in his chest.  
“Now sleep, my dear.”, Harry said and only after a minute or two, Eggsy let the exhaustion actually catch up with him, and then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And sorry that it kinda ended like the last chapter??? but it just felt like a good ending??? so yeah sorry if that is kinda annoying...

**Author's Note:**

> I have tagged this with the 'rape/non-con elements' tag, because of the references that Eggsy slept with some of the vampires while he was high, even though he might not particularly wanted to.
> 
> Also I have realized halfway through that this also seems a little bit like a Pretty Woman AU, so yeah... 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Edit: The second chapter will come soon, I am just very busy at the moment, because I am moving out of my house and then moving to Ireland next week.


End file.
